1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated transaction apparatus which is installed at a financial institution, a convenience store, or the like, for processing cash deposit/withdrawal transactions and merchandise sales transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automated transaction apparatus is an ATM (Automatic Teller Machine), which is installed at a financial institution, or an automatic merchandise sales machine, which is installed at a convenience store or the like. An automated transaction apparatus is connected via a communications line to a host computer, and transacts business with a user while communicating with the host computer. In general, since an ATM requires high security, it is connected via a private line to a host computer of a financial institution. Conversely, because an automatic merchandise sales machine provides a variety of services, it is connected via a commercial line to the Internet, and communicates with a Web server over the Internet.
However, since an automatic merchandise sales machine is connected to a commercial line, data requiring high security, such as a user's credit card number, must be encrypted. Furthermore, because an ATM is connected to a private line, high security is ensured, but the ATM is not capable of providing a variety of services using the Internet.